With the progressing of science and technology, a variety of electric appliances become essential tools in life. The power converter, which is frequently used in the daily life, is used to rectify the commercially available AC power and convert it into the DC power for providing the desired power to the electric appliance.
The power converter, such as an adapter and a charger, includes a plug for plugging in a socket and receiving the commercially available AC power. Since there are various kinds of socket standards, the power converter is usually connected to a connector having different forms of conductive terminals to correspond to the different socket standards.
While using the connector, however, if the connector cannot be effectively secured with the power converter, the connector may be remained on the socket when pulling out the power converter, which may cause a danger of electric shock. In addition, the power converter may be loosened and dissembled from the connector, which may cause power failure of the electric appliance or data loss.
For effectively securing the connector with the power converter, the conventional connector and power converter usually have corresponding structures respectively for fitting with each other (as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,863). However, such way is inconvenient to the user since different power converters must be used with different connectors so as to be effectively secured.
To overcome the disadvantages of the prior art described above, the present invention provides a secured connector designed for the American standard plug, which can be effectively secured with the power converter without using any specific structure on the power converter.